The Deadman Standing
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: Izuru Kira n'est pas un mauvais bougre. S'il ne répond plus à vos appels joyeux, ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous ignore royalement. S'il ne vient plus à vos beuveries, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se croit au-dessus de vous et de ces bassesses que sont l'ivresse et la décadence qui vous amuse tant. S'il ne rit plus avec vous, c'est parce qu'il n'est qu'un homme mort. SPOIL du dernier arc


Hello, me voici pour un nouveau OS que j'avais rédigé il y a longtemps mais que je voulais vous partager comme je viens de l'achever il y a peu. Le titre, "The Deadman Standing" est un clin d'œil au titre d'un chapitre du manga.

Comme celui-ci prend en compte le dernier arc de Bleach, je vous déconseille de lire cet OS si vous n'avez pas lu le dernier arc ou si vous n'avez pas encore lu le chapitre 654. Ça pourrait vous spoiler.

 **Disclaimer** : À mon plus grand malheur, Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de Kubo-sensei... Néanmoins s'il veut bien me léguer Sosuke-bae je ne dis pas non.

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais habitué à cette nouvelle apparence, c'était un fait indéniable. Et durant les dix dernières années qui étaient n'avaient arrangé à son cas ; à vrai dire, il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'auparavant. Il ne devrait pas me direz-vous, qu'il a survécu à cette guerre qui a failli lui coûter la vie et que celle-ci devait continuer malgré tout, mais vous, comment réagiriez-vous en voyant chaque jour l'immondice qu'est devenu votre corps si celui-ci ait été mutilé ?

Izuru Kira n'est pas un mauvais bougre. S'il ne répond plus à vos appels joyeux, ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous ignore royalement. S'il ne vient plus à vos beuveries, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se croit au-dessus de vous et de ces bassesses que sont l'ivresse et la décadence qui vous amuse tant. S'il ne rit plus aux blagues qui jadis lui auraient décroché un mince sourire, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne le font plus rire. Si Izuru Kira est devenu comme cela, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est un homme mort. Juste une coquille vide qui a laissé évaporer sa pauvre âme lors de la première invasion des Stern Ritters. Car ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Kira Izuru était mort avant même qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Le blond avait simplement écarquillé ses yeux bleus face à la mort symbolisée par un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en iroquois et s'était laissé tomber en même temps que son bras droit, les yeux grands ouverts. Car il savait que derrière le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux opaques, il reverrait ses parents morts trop tôt.

Oh, quelle surprise quand il avait découvert que sa « vie » n'était pas achevé, lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses yeux sur la dernière personne qu'il aurait revoir sur Terre ! De ses yeux ensommeillés, Kira avait cru à une divagation de son esprit à travers la mort mais avant vite déchanter lorsque la voix désagréable du capitaine Kurotsuchi emplissait son crâne jusqu'à lui marteler le crâne et lui déchirer les tympans.

« Tu peux te lever ? Demanda non sans cacher son mépris Mayuri »

La première fois qu'il avait découvert son nouveau corps, Kira avait pâli. Pâli parce que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était le sien. Pâli car au-dessus de ce corps mutilé, c'était toujours ce visage morne et triste qu'il observait de ces yeux tristes. _Son visage…_ La main gauche du blond tâta son torse pour enfin remonter vers son épaule droite. Étrangement, son membre droit supérieur ne se trouvait pas être le moignon de ce corps meurtri, non, son véritable bras s'arrêtait bien plus bas pour pouvoir laisser place à une prothèse de métal noir. Mais ce n'était pas ce nouveau bras droit qui avait le plus effrayé le blond. Oh non ! Les yeux de Kira s'agrandirent d'eux et il recula de plusieurs pas, effrayé par la sombre image qu'il voyait dans ce miroir. Un trou. Un horrible trou aux bords craquelés d'où émanaient trois tuyaux faits de cuivre grossier. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil disait un proverbe ? Et bien Kira ne devait la sienne qu'à trois bouts de taules. Par automatisme, le blond jeta un regard au capitaine de la douzième division, ses yeux clairs trop doux pour haïr témoignant de sa colère sans nom.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Voilà une mine bien sombre que vous avez là, Kira-fukutaichô. N'êtes-vous pas satisfait d'être encore en vie ? »

Kira n'avait rien dit après cela; il s'était juste contenter d'hocher la tête et de partir la mine encore plus triste qu'autrefois, sa tête si basse que ses cheveux trop longs lui donnaient un air sinistre. Mais ses amis Shinigamis n'eurent pas l'occasion de voir la loque repoussante qu'était devenu son corps, non, à peine sorti du labyrinthe tordu qu'était le laboratoire de la douzième division qu'il était déjà dans ses quartiers de fukutaichô, chez lui ! _Chez lui…_ Kira eut un rictus sombre à cette pensée enfantine et illusoire. Non, il n'était pas chez lui. _Il n'y était plus._ Pas dans cet état-là, pas dans cette vie-là…. Cette vie… Cette fois-ci, ce fut un soupir qui s'échappa de la bouche pâle du Fukutaicho. Cette vie-là n'était qu'une sombre mascarade ; une tragédie dont le héros ne demandant que l'apaisement est obligé de supporter ce fardeau qu'est la vie à la manière d'Atlas supportant la Terre. Ses yeux sombres balayèrent la pièce si vide à ses yeux désormais et, au milieu des piles de livres et de rapports, il put voir son zanpakuto posé sur son futon étrangement bien plié, comme si on avait pris soin de son intimité durant son long voyage contre la mort. Il s'était alors approché de l'arme avant de la prendre délicatement et de la contempler, interdit.

« Wabisuke, avait-il murmuré en sortant doucement la lame de son fourreau »

Il ne ressentait rien. Ni le manche tressé, ni les arabesques de la tsuba, ni le grain lisse de l'acier. Rien ne parvenait à la pulpe métallique de sa prothèse noire. Absolument rien. Il avait l'impression que ce sabre pourtant une partie de son âme brisée n'était plus sien. Son pouls de son cœur vide s'accéléra subitement et même les multiples supplications de Wabisuke ne suffirent pas à calmer ses angoisses. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ni lui, ni Wabisuke n'étaient de ceux qui décident les choses. Ils étaient ceux qu'ils jugent les pêcheurs, les monstres. Ceux qui accordaient le pardon en portant la misère du monde sur les épaules. L'aide à l'abandon, c'étaient ce qu'ils représentaient. Ce qu'ils étaient.

« Ce pouvoir qui est le nôtre, continua le lieutenant, crois-tu que j'en suis digne avec mon apparence ? »

Le zanpakuto aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, s'emmurant dans un silence de plomb. À quoi cela servait de toute façon ? Quoi qu'il fasse, son maître ne l'écouterait pas et s'enfoncerait dans un désespoir aussi sombre que ces cheveux corbeaux. Dès lors, Wasibuke vit les rôles s'inverser. Lui, le symbole de l'aide à l'abandon se sentait fiévreux de vie tandis que le Dieu de la Mort, vide, portait le poids du monde. Il le voyait avec dans son shihakusho, baissé sur ses hanches fines, ses muscles secs et délicats portant un boulet relié à une pierre. Dans son malheur, Wabisuke le trouvait sublime. Le désespoir lui allait si bien. Toutefois, si l'arme trouvait une sorte de beauté dans cette vision, il en avait également peur. Peur que son partenaire commette quelque chose d'irréparable.

Kira Izuru tourna la lame d'une rotation du poignet de façon à ce que la pointe lui chatouille la gorge, sous la pomme d'Adam. Oui… Quiconque pouvait plier sous le poids de la culpabilité alors n'est-ce pas évident que lui aussi subisse son propre pouvoir ? Kira regarda un instant le tranchant de ses yeux bleus mélancoliques puis ferma les yeux, à genoux.

…

Un tintement clair. Izuru regarda la goutte écarlate sur la pointe du sabre. Même pour mettre fin à ses malheurs, il avait été trop lâche. Alors de rage et de désespoir, il s'enfuit.

* * *

 _« Je suis un homme mort. »_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit au Stern Ritter à l'Apparence d'un oiseau avant de le trancher purement et simplement. De toute façon, il était horriblement bruyant à piailler de cette façon. À ce son nasillard si loin des douces mélodies de son capitaine, le Shinigami avait réellement cru que ses oreilles allaient saigner. Sérieusement quel était donc ce Quincy pour revêtir une stupide apparence de volatile ? Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la dimension royale pour qu'il retombe en plusieurs fragments sur le reste du Seireitei, quelqu'un s'était sérieusement occupé de son cas. Kira Izuru roula plusieurs fois des épaules avant de regarder sa main métallique pour finalement descendre du perchoir qu'était les locaux de sa division. Posté devant les multiples répliques de Lille Barro, Kira avait dardé son regard, jaugeant l'ensemble de la situation. Ses cheveux blonds dissimulant la moitié de son visage lui donnant un air inquiétant d'autant plus qu'il affichait un rictus.

 _« Es-tu prêt à répandre le pardon autour de nous, Wabisuke ? »_

Le zanpakuto se contenta d'hocher la tête. La sabre à angle droit vibra dans la main de son propriétaire tandis qu'il s'illuminait d'une légère lueur. Son reiatsu l'entourant, il avança vers l'une de ces gigantesques volailles et arma son sabre. Une fois. Une volaille se tordit sous son poids doublé, tranchée en deux. Les autres se tournèrent tandis qu'ils étaient dans leur dos. Son shihakusho à une manche dévoilant son trou craquelé où l'on pouvait voir le croissant de lune transparaitre, se mouvait au grès du vent. Wabisuke droit devant lui, le Shinigami afficha un air neutre devant les pitreries de ce Quincy qui se prétendait être un Dieu. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il en allait à faire que ce Stern Ritter soit la créature soit disant parfaite de Juha Bach ? C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait protéger le Gotei 13 et le Monde réel, pas écouter les jérémiades d'un détraqué. Tout de même, sur tous les Stern Ritters restants, il avait fallu qu'il se coltine celui-ci… Soupirant, il exécuta un second Shunpô puis trancha une autre de ces immondices.

« Alors, avait dit le lieutenant d'un ton sombre, à qui le tour ? »

Les copies s'étaient toutes regardées entre elles, essayant de jauger ce Shinigami décédé. Qui était-il pour se croire au-dessus de lui ? Lui qui avait été anéanti par Bazz-b sans rien pouvoir y faire, comment pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant le battre ? Lille Barro plissa des yeux sur cette petite figure posée au sol comme un vulgaire jouet d'une chambre d'enfant. Ce sale Shinigami ! Plus il le regardait de ses petits yeux jaunes et plus il devenait haineux envers lui ! Aux yeux du Stern Ritter X, cet homme aux faux semblants de Hollow lui était aussi insupportable que le nouveau capitaine-commandant, Shunsui Kyoraku et sa lieutenante !

* * *

Kira promena son regard bleu sur la Soul Society. Ce poulet divin avait causé bien des dégâts au Seireitei. Mais il l'avait vaincu. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose à vrai dire, juste des copies de volailles créées à base d'énergie spirituelle. Et dire que ce Quincy s'était évertué à dire que nul ne pouvait l'atteindre, lui, la créature parfaite de Juha Bach. Tout ce qu'il avait vu ou du moins entendu, ce n'étaient que des déblatérations associées à des piaillements si insupportables qu'il avait eu ses oreilles en feu. Le vice-capitaine de Rojuro Otoribashi plaça son Shikai à la lame angulaire sur son épaule et s'avança dans les débris de la Soul Society, ses pas résonnaient dans l'aire désertique qu'était le lieu où il avait affronté ce soi-disant Stern Ritter X. Kami-sama comment pouvait-on faire autant de dégâts ?

« Yare yare, soupira le Shinigami en regardant autour de lui, le Seireitei est vraiment devenu un champ de bataille… »

Les mots de Kira résonnèrent dans l'air, se répercutant dans le vide. C'était bien beau de s'être réveillé mais tout ce qu'il voyait que dévastation. Ah, il avait beau s'être débrouiller pour survivre, il ne savait pas que ce valait son nouveau corps désagréablement creux. Izuru leva les yeux vers le palais du Roi des Esprits. D'après ce qu'on lui avait appris, c'était le traître Sosuke Aizen qui avait permis aux Shinigamis d'accéder à la Dimension Royale en abaissant le Palais à l'unique aide de sa pression spirituelle. Le vice-capitaine ressentit alors les reiatsu de Hinamori-kun et Abarai-kun, ses deux amis de l'Académie Shinô. Il sentit également les énergies spirituelles de plusieurs capitaines que le Shinigami identifia comme Kuchiki, Hirako-taicho ou encore Kurotsuchi-taicho, bien que celle-ci demeurant assez faible. Ils étaient tous sur le champ de bataille, prêts à se battre. Izuru serra la garde verte de son zanpakutô et continua sa marche à travers les débris. Alors…c'était là-haut que tout allait se jouer ?

L'homme usa d'un Shunpô pour se dresser sur le toit d'un bâtiment en ruines. Le blond baissa son regard sur deux Quincy de bas niveau qui tiraient des flèches à tout va sur des jeunes Shinigamis. Le vice-capitaine au corps creux délogea Wabisuke de son épaule et le positionna droit devant lui, le bord argenté de la lame brillant sous le faible éclat de la lune. Certes, il n'avait pas la possibilité de gagner le Palais du Roi Spirituel, néanmoins il restait toujours des Quincy dans les ruines de ce qu'avait été un jour le Gotei.

L'énergie spirituelle de l'homme creux luisait le long de sa lame venant lécher d'une douce lueur son bras métallique. Bien que ses cheveux dissimulaient une partie de son visage fin et pâle ainsi que son œil gauche, on pouvait nettement voir les lèvres d'Izuru se tordre comme s'il apprêtait à parler.

« À ton avis Wabisuke, vais-je réussir à protéger ce qui reste ? »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce petit one-shot ! Si celui-ci vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça me fera très plaisir. Si cela vous dit, je pourrais éventuellement en rédiger d'autres avec un thème et des personnages que vous appréciez._

 _PS : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite des aventures de Kitsune, je tiens à vous prévenir que je fais un remake de ma fic qui sera disons plus sérieuse avec néanmoins sa petite dose d'humour. Le premier chapitre étant rédigé, je le publierais sans doute prochainement._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse. À plus ! ^^_


End file.
